In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a borehole are typically performed to attain this understanding. Formation properties from data from measurement tools can be indicated by mapping the data to a corresponding color map. For example, resistivity was mapped to color in Operatic, et al., “Deep Directional Electromagnetic Measurements for Optimal Well Placement”, SPA 97045, 2005, pp. 1-12, Society of Petrol. Engrs., USA. A straightforward mapping between a pattern and a resistivity value was discussed in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0074561 A1. The usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information and the presentation of the information derived from such measurements.